darksprintfandomcom-20200214-history
Reigh
Reigh, also known as Nalan-X is an "N-Hybrid" created by the Philosophers at the Jean-Tean genetic engineering lab in Victoria, France, in 2084. Early Life Cloned from the genetic material of Marie Lourel, combined with genetic material from Luc Jean-Tean, Reigh was intended as a prototype test of what Gloria Strange would later use to create Herborren. At birth the clone was codenamed "Reigh". Genetic modification of the cerebelum resulted in an X-shaped marking on the forehead of the infant. Unbeknownst to the Luc Jean-Tean and the other Philosophers observing Reigh, Philosopher Strange's obsession with Chromic Obsidian lead her to inject nucleobase proteins bonded with Chromic Obsidian within Reigh's genetic makeup as she grew within her artificial womb, believing that her melding with the Chromic Obsidian would complete her, bringing forth her true potential as a second generation N-Hybrid. In this stage, Reigh's genetic code was mutated heavily, changed to suit the intelligence of the Chromic Entity. Teenage Life From birth, Reigh exihbited enhanced intelligence, and at age 13 she possesed an IQ of 153 and was capable of reading at a college academic level. However, the Philosophers noticed that as she grew she became incredibly cynical of her work. Due to her intelligence, Jean-Tean used the teenage girl to test all kinds of advanced systems, which she quickly grew sick of. In 2086, she killed her handlers by the use of what could only be described as a psychokinetic ability. It was then that it was decided to end the "Reigh" experiment, and she was captured and locked within a cryostatic canister that could limit her psychoactive abilities. Nalan-X In 2128, Christina Lee discovered Reigh's existence, and obtained the girl's frozen body for the purposes of her study into the "Grey Field Theory". Finding the girl's genetic makeup to be a near perfect yet accidental Nootropic Hybrid, she immediately set on using GSO technology to clone Reigh. As a test, Christina Lee used a Magwalker created from Kant's reverse engineered blueprints to capture the essense of Nalan Talyn, a particularly strong psychic essense, though the use of a Chromic Obsidian core. The Chromic Obsidian was then introduced into Reigh's already receptive and Chromic Obsidian-fertile body. The Chromic Entity's collective memory successfully began transferring the consciousness of Nalan Talyn into the body, slowly adapting the body's cranial matter into that of the Herborren clone's through it's temporal Stredda programming. Once the process was complete, Reigh was left at the abandoned Alnico Arms facility used by Pillar in the Aleutian islands, and information was leaked that drew attention to the facility. Once rescued by the Splinter, Reigh began to awake. However, even then her mind began to adapt. At first still dormant within Reigh's brain. However, after a short stint at Kruisstuk Island, Reigh was brought to Monaceillo Manor in Palermo, Sicily. Slowly, Nalan Talyn's consciousness began to awaken. The cataclysmic event that triggered a total takeover was a ping from Christina Lee to Reigh's biodata converter, which shocked Nalan into a full awakening. Upon fully awaking, she prompty began to slaughter the inhabitants of Monaceillo Manor, including Steven Sagul, the husband of Anna Monaceillo. Eventually, Reigh, then completely overwhelmed by a consciousness that called itself Nalan-X, was killed by Chiki Anthony atop the burning rooftops of the manor. Only one thought remained in the slowly dying brain of Nalan-X as it sunk into ashes. "VIVA". Category:Characters Category:Clones